Mario Series 10: Love Spell
by Princessdaisyroxs
Summary: The characters of Mushroom Kingdom have fallen under a love spell cast by the witch of love, Dandera. Dandera thinks that everyone fell for it except for one person, Princess Daisy. COMPLETED


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario character except for Dandera!**

_NOTE: Please keep in mind that I call every single piece of land that has to do with Mario stuff, "Marioland". This is for general purposes only._

_**Love Spell**_

"I shall cast a love spell on everyone in Marioland!" cackled Dandera. Dandera was a young witch with purple hair and she wore black clothing. It wasn't a ragged dress like everyone expects a witch to wear, but a black long-sleeved Dollie shirt and a Goth skirt. Meanwhile, ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! "Haha!" I got everybody!" she shouted. Little did the witch of love know about Daisy, princess of Sarasaland.

"What the heck happened to these people!" questioned Daisy. WHAM! BAM! She kicked that stupid Princess Peach in the shins. "Ooooooooooooh!" Peach cried. The pink top-to-bottom princess was really annoying since she gets kidnapped very often. Daisy left the unattended and injured Peach on the floor and continued to stroll down the dirt path, thinking that no one saw what she just did. However, someone was watching her every actions secretly.

"Why won't this girl fall for it!" scolded Dandera. "What's the matter with this girl!" she complained for the millionth time. Dandera, furious, cooked up a special potion but accidentally dropped it. "Nooooo!" Dandera screeched. "Now one of those stupid people will be free from my spell!"

Daisy muttered something about "stupid idiots" and "retarded princess" while she walked towards Peach's castle. Suddenly Daisy heard a yawn and she saw that it was coming from Toadette, one of Peach's youngest servants. Toadette was a pink mushroom head with giant pink braids, a pink dress, and she was Toad's little sister. "Toadette!" Daisy shouted in surprise. Then Toadette told Daisy about how badly Peach was treating the toads and asked if she could live with Daisy. Daisy said that she could stay with her.

While exploring the rest of Mushroom Kingdom with Toadette, Daisy noticed that something fishy was going on. There was Yoshi who was lying on the ground looking lifeless, Donkey Kong snoring loudly, Mario mumbling in his sleep, and Luigi kicking his feet. "You know, I bumped into that dumb princess of yours earlier today and found that she sort of looked drunk." Daisy said. "Oh really?" "I was feeling quite exhausted myself too...so I decided to take a little nap." Toadette replied.

"It seems that everyone is kinda sleepy today…except for me!" Daisy answered.

"Yeah…they seem dazzled or something." Toadette concurred. "You know…before I came to you, I felt this weird feeling go over me…but I resisted it." Daisy said. "It was very mysterious." Toadette and Daisy pondered for a little while and then sat down to discuss issues. "Ok so everyone is in sleep mode and nobody seems to be very active right now." Daisy announced. "Right, and haven't we seen this happen in movies where someone is under a spell?" Toadette asked. "You're a genius, Toadette! It's a spell!" Daisy shouted with excitement. "Now all we have to do is find out who's behind all this!" Toadette chimed in. So Daisy and Toadette rushed up the brown dirt path when Daisy halted abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Toadette said. "Wait, we don't know where we're even going!" Daisy exclaimed. They didn't have to think long because soon they saw dark clouds with a pinkish glow around them appear. The clouds parted to reveal a lair in the sky. "Wow…"

Meanwhile inside the lair was Dandera mixing a large cauldron of her witchy stuff. She mumbled some nonsense and there was a rather large puff of smoke. Naturally any person would have immediately started coughing uncontrollably, but since she was a witch (even though she's a witch of love), Dandera had no problems with it.

She rushed over to some shelves and dumped in a beaker full of green slime (or so it looked like slime) and then took out a few dried leaves and threw those in as well. The witch picked up her giant stirring stick and blended the solution once more. "Bleh this sure smells bad!" Dandera made a disgusted face and climbed up her wooden ladder to fetch some more foul ingredients. In a few seconds, Dandera found what she was looking for and a shower of beakers, bottles, and capsules came flying down and landed with a small (or medium sized) splash into the cauldron.

"Yes it's almost complete!" Dandera laughed evilly. For the last time, Dandera once again picked up the stirring stick and merged the ingredients together. When she was finished, Dandera went to another one of her shelves and brought out a glass cup and scooped out some of the magical liquid. "All I have to do is drop this…" But before she could finish, Daisy and Toadette burst through the door and hollered, "Hold that cup!"

"Well, well, well if it isn't that troublemaking brat and her fat mushroom friend." Dandera said as if she expected Daisy and Toadette to arrive. "Hey I'm not fat!" Toadette shot back angrily. "You're fat!" "Me? Fat? No, I'm slim." Dandera chuckled. "You on the other hand…"

"Once I drop this thing, the fat one will fall back into her slumber forever until I make my official love potion!" Dandera explained. "Also, for you my princess, I WILL steal your fortune!"

Daisy gasped and held out a fist. "Not if I can help it!"

With that Daisy raced forward, knocking Dandera into her cauldron. "Too bad this potion isn't toxic!" Dandera said with a smug smile on her pale face. Then Dandera climbed back out of the cauldron and splashed Daisy with some of the potion. "Hey watch it!" Daisy yelled and tried to kick Dandera. "Not so fast princess!" Dandera shouted. She dodged the kick and made a run for the glass of magical liquid. Fortunately Toadette was right next to the table that the glass was on and tripped Dandera before she got there. "Ooof!" "That's what you get for calling me fat!" Toadette taunted.

"I'll get you for that!" Dandera snarled. She quickly got up and charged towards Daisy. Daisy swiftly moved aside and sent the spiteful Dandera flying. CRASH! Daisy and Toadette made and "ouch!" face and winced as Dandera slammed into the wall-hard. Dandera's body slid down the wall helplessly and she fell face first on the floor. Toadette shot Daisy a "That's gotta hurt" look and Daisy couldn't help but agree. "I…am…not…through…with…you…yet…" Dandera struggled to get the words out. "Well now you are!" Daisy said while she kicked Dandera out of the window, out of the lair, out of Mushroom Kingdom, and out of Marioland. "See you later!" Daisy shouted and waved her hand after the soaring Dandera. "Alligator!" Toadette added. When Dandera was out of sight Daisy and Toadette did a high five and sighed.

"Now how are we supposed to get everyone back to normal?" Toadette wondered.

"How about we reverse the spell-" Daisy started to say but then Toadette cut in. "Yeah but how?" So Daisy and Toadette searched all the shelves and the whole lair for some reversing ingredient.

"Ah ha!" Daisy exclaimed and held a small pale green jar of powder. "Just dump this in and…" Phoom! A giant cloud of dust arose and the cauldron shook. The swirling energy inside the cauldron reversed direction and slowly after a while, calmed down. "Here comes the fun part!" Daisy grinned. Toadette followed Daisy's instructions and gathered all the glass cups she could find. Then they filled each and every one of them with the chemical and dropped them all. Kerplink! Splash! Smash! Crack! It was a mess but they didn't care. When the double duo felt like their work was done, Toadette and Daisy headed back to Mushroom Kingdom. When the two arrived, everyone was just beginning to wake up. Yawn! Yawn! Yawn…

"Looks like the spell is really gone!" Toadette whispered. "Yep. I wonder what happened to Dandera…" Daisy trailed off.

_What happened to Dandera…_

"Yeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!" Dandera screeched as she went flying into cyberspace. "Stop this crazy thing!" Just then a black hole appeared and swallowed her up. "This isn't the last of me!" she cried although nobody could hear her now. And that was the last anyone ever heard of her…or at least…for now.

_Author's Note: Actually personally I think it's a weird ending…_

_Sorry if I rushed through the story a little too fast. _


End file.
